


then burn the ashes

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Biker Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: "You heard me- after Sirius, I'm the one in charge of Gryffin."Harry pressed his boot a little harder into the man's hand, the biker pushing the pained groan out of mind because this traitor deserved every ounce of misery coming to him."Go tell that to your pathetic excuse for a Lord."A prompt fill for the lovely Jan in the CoS server!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: drabbles and prompt fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	then burn the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post some of my works that haven't been added to for some time. Unless sudden inspiration strikes, this will remain a one-shot!
> 
> The original prompt from Jan:
> 
> _Prompt: Biker Gang!AU_
> 
> _Harry is a quite known member of his gang. Before becoming the member from one of the most famous biker gang in the town, his love for bikes and the death of his last remaining parental figure are the ones that lead him to the whole shenanigans. He didn't plan to or even think about joining these kind of things, he rather stays away from trouble and doing anything that could cause him one._
> 
> _Until he knew whose possibility it is that caused his godfather's death. A viscious woman named Bellatrix Black, his godfather's cousin, who is a member of a famous biker gang with their dangerous and ruthless reputation._
> 
> _Which lead him to know their leader. Tom Riddle. And it all started there._

Harry groaned, coming slowly back into consciousness with a throbbing, dull ache in the back of his head. He raised his hand, tentative and slow, trying to feel if the wetness running down his neck was blood or sweat- or at least, he tried to, before realizing his hands were tied in rough, chafing ropes. Alarmed, he began to pull at them, testing their strength in the hopes there was enough space for him to try something, _anything,_ but it was no use. 

Looks like the Death Eaters could add 'exceptional talents of abduction' to their resume. 

"Ooooh lookie here, Basty! Ickle Potter is awake now," Bellatrix's high voice crowed, hands clapping excitedly as she rushed towards Harry. An excited murmur went through the surrounding Death Eaters, and Harry finally noticed the audience to his kidnapping. "Can I play now? Just a teensy bit? He look so _very_ much like dear S-"

"Remember what the order was, Bellatrix," an irritated voice interrupted. Harry squinted into the dark room, his vision still woozy, only able to make out a dark figure dressed in black from head to toe, someone who looked... weirdly familiar...

Bellatrix sighed mournfully, stopping right before Harry, placing her hand against Harry's own. Harry would rather claw his own skin off than have her touch him. "More's the pity, really. I had so _many_ ideas," she said, idly dragging her nails down Harry's arm. He hissed as the skin broke, long red lines making themselves visible even in the darkness. The crazy Black might have continued, if it weren't for the sudden opening of the door, a hush immediately falling over the room. Bellatrix gave a manic grin, backing obediently into the crowd once more. 

"So this is the naughty little minx that's got us all running in circles..." Riddle said, stepping out of the shadows. The moonlight, filtering through the slanted shafts, illuminated his curious expression. 

Riddle slowed to a stop when he reached Harry, eyes glinting, before murmuring to his followers, "Tinier than I expected."

The Death Eaters burst into laughter, some cackling, others jeering. Harry's vision went red as he growled and struggled against the ropes in response.

"I'll show you tiny, you sick, twisted bast-"

Riddle tutted, a sound so condescending Harry wanted to smash that perfect face so hard he'd hear the bones _crunch._

"Why now, we can be civil, can we not? My apologies for my Death Eater's and their eagerness," he motioned towards them with a negligent wave of his hand. "You will not be touched during your... stay, here, with me."

Harry breathed through the ache, the fury, the rage- and then spoke. "I'm assuming you want something in return, then? That's how these things work."

Riddle stepped closer, the picture of a perfect host. At least, if one ignored how his so-called guest was tied before him.

"Answers," Riddle replied simply. At Harry's disbelieving look, the man turned to his members. "Put him in the room next to mine," Riddle continued, unbothered. "It looks like he'll need some time to cool down."

Two hulking figures immediately separated from the group, each grabbing an arm and shoving Harry up from his chair. Harry swore he could hear his bones grinding from the punishing grip, knowing bruises would appear soon.

If he'd even survive long enough for that to happen.

The last thing Harry saw as he was dragged from the room, struggling and snarling and twisting every step of the way, was Riddle murmuring something into a pouting Bellatrix's ear.

* * *

Tom shoved Rabastan aside and slammed open the door, only to be met with the most outrageous sight. 

Harry had been his guest for a little over a month now, progress slowly being made with every visit from Tom. His constant coaxing, encouragement, and attempts at gaining Harry's trust seemed to finally bear their fruits. Although he could have done without navigating his Death Eater's and their incessant requests, they seemed to have settled down a week into Harry's stay. 

_'Abduction, you mean'_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Harry's echoed back. 

Which was why when Severus had raised the alarm, he knew something had gone wrong.

Bellatrix, assigned as guard knocked out cold. She didn't look too damaged, Tom quickly assessed. Probably a clean blow to the neck. 

Harry, on the other hand-

The boy was bleeding, face scratched, lip split and cheek already purpling. Harry was perched in the window, swaying slightly in the night air as he met Tom's gaze. 

"Fuck you," he said, head tilted as he leveled his enraged gaze at Tom. "Mister, 'you will not be touched.'"

"Step away from the window, Harry," Tom demanded. He pushed his anger and fury down, vowing to punish the one who had gone against his explicit orders.

_"Harry Potter is not to be harmed," Tom warned. When Bellatrix nodded, her face suspiciously gleeful, Tom's gripped her arm harshly, voice piercing and cold. "Do you understand me, Bella?"_

"Let me take a look-"

Harry gave a weak chuckle before he coughed, suspiciously wet. When Tom surged forward, Harry spoke.

"I'm not trusting you for a second longer."

And then he jumped, escaping into the dense foliage beneath him- taking Tom's attempts to explain along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
